Fijación
by Inu4Neko
Summary: Porque a pesar de que saben que estuvieron anhelando verse de nuevo y que no pueden ignorar el hecho de que ninguna de las dos puede apartar la vista de la otra. Se niegan así mismas, lo que es mas que obvio. – ¡YO NO TE EXTRAÑE! – Solo dile la verdad, que tienes una fijación intensa hacia ella. – ¡AQUÍ NADIE SIENTE FIJACIÓN POR NADIE!– gritaron al unísono.


**¡Hola fandom de Love Live!** **Hace ya muuucho tiempo que quería escribir algo de estas dos.**

 **Primero que nada, gracias a mi querida Kalicchi por betear esto :3**

 **Y bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, salvo que Love Live no me pertenece. Esta historia esta hecha sin fines de lucro. Lo siento si esta un poco OoC y que... ¡El NicoMaki es hermoso! ¡Y FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ATRASADO TOMAKI-CHAN! \\.w./**

Posó sus ojos en el cielo, observando el lento movimiento de las nubes, ya cansada de ver a su alrededor en espera de que alguien conocido apareciera. Un suspiro escapo de sus labios. El enojo comenzó a invadir su mente, acrecentándose por no saber exactamente quien era culpable de su molestia.

Sí, Nozomi, porque estaba segura de que algo tenía que ver en todo esto. Si sus amigas que por alguna "inesperada" razón no pudieron llegar a tiempo la reunión que tenían meses planeando. Con ella misma por no poder quitar la vista de la chica que tenía enfrente, o con esta ultima por lucir tan adorable.

– ¡Tomate tsundere! – gritó la pelinegra moviendo sus manos enfrente de ella.

– ¡No me grites enana!– exclamó haciendo que saliera de su concentración y haciendole enojar más.

– ¡PERO SI ES LA TERCERA VEZ QUE TE HABLO! ¡¿Acaso ya te quedaste sorda o ciega?!– expresó Nico cruzando los brazos molesta.

Maki quería replicar pero ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Con que grado de fijación la estaba observando como para no escucharla? Sintió tibieza en su rostro y desvió su mirada mientras tomaba un mechón de su cabello entre sus dedos.

– ¿O es que acaso te deslumbro la belleza de Nico y te quedaste sin habla? –dijo Yazawa con un atisbo de sonrisa, haciendo enojar más a Maki, porque aunque no estuviera sonriendo del todo sus ojos le demostraban la diversión que la pelinegra estaba teniendo en estos momentos. Estúpida enana, sabía cómo hacerla enfadar, pero también parecía que adivinaba sus pensamientos.

– ¡CL-CLARO QUE NO! ¡En esa caso realmente estaría ciega!– dijo dándose la vuelta y caminando a pasos apresurados. Ahora sentía su rostro hervir sin estar segura de si la causa era enojo o vergüenza. Ese comentario junto con la sonrisa y la mirada burlesca de la pelinegra habían logrado descolocar su mente por un momento.

– ¡Hey! ¿A dónde crees que vas? ¿Y las demás? –dijo Nico tratando de llamar su atención, haciendo que la pelirroja parara un momento para sin voltear, responder.

– Nos alcanzaran más tarde. Al parecer están algo retrasadas– escucho los pasos apresurados de Nico acercándose a ella, segundos después la pelinegra estaba frente a ella cortándole el paso mirándola fijamente. – ¿Qué?

–…– Maki frunció el ceño al sentirse más irritada al ver que pasaban los segundos y Yazawa no emitía ningún sonido desesperándola más.

– ¡¿Qué?! – gritó ya harta y un poco nerviosa de la mirada tan intensa de aquellos ojos rojos que tanto le gustaban, aunque fuera algo que no admitiera abiertamente, pero su atención fue robada por la voz de la pelinegra.

– ¿Segura que tu no planeaste todo esto solo para estar a solas con Nico? – pregunto sonriendo con malicia mientras se inclinaba un poco hacía delante haciendo que la peli roja retrocediera un paso mientras sentía calor volver a inundar su rostro.

– No. – dijo Nishikino intentando mantener una expresión estoica, aunque por dentro estuviera muriendo de nervios. Tener tan cerca a Nico le afectaba de muchas maneras y eso le hacía librar una batalla en su interior, a pesar de que en el exterior pareciera que simplemente estaba molesta.

– Oh, vamos Maki-chan, se un poco más honesta – exclamó Yazawa, dando un paso más hacia delante, quedando muy cerca de ella, donde podía ver su expresión más detalladamente, haciendole sentir pánico en su interior a la pelirroja

– ¡Estoy diciendo la verdad! – dijo sintiéndose cada vez más acorralada y sintiendo como el calor subía por sus mejillas, haciendo que Nico disfrutara más el ver a Maki tan nerviosa.

– No te avergüences, cualquiera moriría por pasar tiempo de calidad con la idol número uno del universo – expresó la pelinegra con confianza, acercándose un poco más y posando su mano en la mejilla de Nishikino, quien rápidamente con su mano retiró la de Nico y dio un paso hacia atrás.

– ¡NO! ¡Créeme que eres la última persona con la que querría estar a solas!– dijo la pelirroja sin pensarlo, haciendo que la sonrisa de la pelinegra cambio a una mueca de molestia mezclada con tristeza, Maki la miró y se sintió mal de ver el cambio de aquellos rubíes que ahora se veían nublados y solo atinó a decir– N-no quise decir e…

– ¡PUES AMI TAMPOCO ME HACE FELIZ ESTAR A SOLAS CONTIGO!...– contestó Nico, interrumpiendo su disculpa y haciéndola sentir mal por sus palabras, pero era justo que Yazawa le respondiera de esa manera, quería dar media vuelta y terminar con esa "reunión de reencuentro" rápidamente, pero sus pensamientos de repente fueron cortados por la voz de la pelinegra, quien la miraba de nuevo con algo de enojo aun – pero ya que no tenemos opción ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer algo mientras esperamos?

– Bien…– fue la fría respuesta de Maki aunque por dentro se sentía bien al saber que Nico de alguna manera le había perdonado, como siempre que caían aquella dinámica en la cual se decían cosas hirientes, sabían que al final ninguna de las cosas que se decían eran ciertas.

Comenzaron a caminar a paso calmado en silencio, cosa que no le incomodaba a la chica cuyos ojos violetas estaban centrados recorriendo el cuerpo de la mayor. Había pasado poco más de un año sin ver a sus sempais y ahora tenía frente a ella la que más había extrañado aunque nunca lo fuese a admitir, ni siquiera ella misma. Aún cuando los días anteriores había conseguido muy pocas horas de sueño. Por su mente solo pasaba como seria su encuentro con la pelinegra.

Después de todo en un año pudieron cambiar muchas cosas ¿Cierto? O al menos esa era su idea, pensó que tal vez la fortuna le había sonreído con algún signo de crecimiento. Pero no fue así, observo una vez más su cuerpo con detalle. Nico definitivamente seguía igual que la última vez que la había visto.

En un principio pensó que había aumentado su estatura, pero no. Seguía igual, solo que estaba usando tacones.

– " _Probablemente para no sentirse tan pequeña con todas juntas de nuevo"_

Su piel seguía blanca y sin ningún rastro de imperfecciones, sus pechos no habían crecido.

– " _¿Por qué demonios estoy pensando en eso?"–_ pensó sonrojándose, sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar esos pensamientos y volviendo a posar su atención en la peli negra, pero esta vez se dedico a mirar su rostro. Llevaba el cabello en sus usuales dos coletas y tenia ligeras ojeras bajo sus ojos, probablemente por causa de sus estudios o del cuidado que debía darle a sus hermanos. Sus ojos, sus ojos aunque no lo admitiera a su parecer seguían igual de cautivadores e hipnóticos, por razones que la peli roja prefería ignorar o negar, al mirar esos ojos carmesí no podía apartar la vista, siempre terminaba perdiendose en el brillo que estos emitían, aun cuando la miraban con el ceño fruncido en ese mismo momento.

– ¿Por qué estas mirándome tanto?– pregunto la peli negra sacándola de sus pensamientos. Provocándole un sonrojo. Carraspeo y tomo un mechón de su rojo cabello enredándolo entre sus dedos, como era usual en ella.

– ¿De qué hablas? –dijo frunciendo el ceño por segunda vez, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

– Justo ahora, estabas mirándome – dijo Yazawa imitando el gesto de Maki, aún se veía molesta, pero Nishikino sabía que no era así, sabía a donde iría ese juego de palabras.

– Yo te estaba mirando porque tú me estabas mirando a mí – dijo la peli roja desviando la mirada, Nico sonrió al darse cuenta que Nishikino seguía siendo la misma de siempre, así que como siempre haría lo que mejor sabía hacer.

– Maki-chan ¿Porque no solo eres honesta y le dices a Nico-ni que la extrañaste? – dijo en un tono burlesco y haciendo la expresión más linda que podía, la pelirroja al darse cuenta, sintió un respingo en su corazón.

– ¡YO NO TE EXTRAÑE! – gritó, cruzándose de brazos molesta, intentando difuminar la imagen de aquella Nico tan linda e intentando de verdad estar molesta por como la pelinegra le sabia sacar de quicio.

– Oh… ¿Estás segura de eso? Yo recuerdo una peli roja tsundere diciendo "No quiero un μ's sin ti Nico-chan" y ahora me dices que no me extrañaste…– dijo intentando sonar burlona, pero fue traicionada por el sonrojo en su rostro y el nerviosismo en su voz.

– Bueno…tal vez…solo un poco– dijo Nishikino en un susurro. Dejando desconcertada y sonrojada a la peli negra, quien levantó la cabeza para mirar a Maki y decir algo más, cuando una voz desconocida y burlona las interrumpió.

– Solo dile la verdad, deja tu tsunderesidad de lado, dile que la extrañas y que tu vida escolar no tiene sentido si no está Nicocchi para pelear contigo, que tienes una fijación intensa hacia ella, que es el amor de tu vida, que quieres corromperla. Díselo. – dijo la dueña de aquella voz, que sonreía con malicia.

Ambas voltearon, con un enorme sonrojo.

– ¡Nozomi!– regaño una rubia, aunque era obvio que estaba conteniendo la risa– Creo que te excediste.

– Pero Elicchi, si Maki dice todo eso entonces Nicocchi podrá decirle que siente lo mismo. – dijo Toujou tratando de sonar inocente, cosa que hizo reír a la rubia, sabiendo que su novia lo había hecho a propósito para como siempre molestar a Nico y claro, darle un empujón a esas dos.

– ¡AQUÍ NADIE SIENTE FIJACION POR NADIE!– gritaron al unísono. Acto seguido sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo, sintiendo sus rostros aumentar cada vez más de temperatura y darse media vuelta para quedar de espalda e ignorarse.

Ambas sabían que lo que había dicho Nozomi era cierto, que sentían fijación la una por la otra. Pero siendo ambas tan deshonestas, sería complicado que lo aceptaran.

 **Espero fuera de su agrado. Aqui en la cajita de reviews pueden dejar sus likes, dislikes, ramos de rosas, jitomatazos, aplausos o ladrillazos.**

 **Y recuerden ¿Qué es mejor que una tsundere? Yuri de tsunderes :3**


End file.
